<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错误的超级英雄技能性测试 by nopastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765417">错误的超级英雄技能性测试</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar'>nopastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗莱迪松松脖子，又深呼吸好几次，他不停地自言自语，什么你能行，你可以，不就是——</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错误的超级英雄技能性测试</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>这破地方足够宽阔，一些汽油桶七零八落躺在水泥地上，弗莱迪十分肯定里面塞了很多垃圾，烟蒂、薯片包装纸之类的，不过就这仓库的荒凉程度来说，有几个套套也不足为奇。他当然知道那是什么——尤金根据维基百科给他做过详尽的解释，之后两人的脸红通通的，把那盒从维克多房间找到的套套用来做成水球玩了。</p><p>天知道比利是怎么找到这个地方的，也许是从寄养家庭逃跑的时候在这儿过了一夜，还有可能是为了躲避小混混的追打，弗莱迪心想，在校门口的时候，那家伙看上去不像是第一次用棒球棍打人。不过这些都不重要啦，英雄不问出处，更何况是向他们这些娘不理爹不要的孩子。每个人心里都有上了锁的秘密。</p><p>一连串的技能测试下来，“二三十岁比利”所拥有的超能力让弗莱迪感到十分满意，但眼前这位壮汉究竟会不会飞这一点始终困扰着他。如果飞不起来，难道有的是最多人匿名想要的隐身技能？</p><p>“你既然不会飞，那你能隐身吗？”</p><p>“我不是试过了嘛，”比利双手抱胸，翻了个白眼，“你还同时测试了我的超能力智商，忘啦？”</p><p>“哦对对对！”弗莱迪拍了拍额头，皱起眉头分析着蹦出来的数个假设，几乎都被脑子里装载的“超级英雄知识库”给否决掉了，除了一个。</p><p>听上去特别傻，但还是值得一试。</p><p>“你妈为什么抛弃你啊？”</p><p>一根针把刚获得超能力而吹起的喜悦气球戳破了，比利的心刺痛一下，他想起热闹的游乐园，地上被不断踢开的指南针，还有妈妈模糊的脸。他努力记住她的样子，但愈是将她的名字写在本子上、刻在骨子里，时间就会变本加厉抢走关于她的回忆。比利能记得的，仅仅只有妈妈帽子下的金发，和双颊印上的淡淡雀斑。</p><p>“不关你的事。”比利别过头去，冷冷地回答。</p><p>弗莱迪很快意识到自己的冒犯，挠挠头小心翼翼地道歉，见比利没有计较，于是他解释道：“受到点刺激可能会有效果，你知道，什么惊吓中激发潜能之类的屁话。”</p><p> “提这些算哪门子刺激啊？”比利靠着柱子，没好气地反驳，手指轻轻一弹，把对面的汽油桶电破一个大洞。</p><p>“是啊，你说的有道理。”弗莱迪心不在焉地哼哼，似乎想到了什么，环顾四周。油罐子太高了，这里又没有阶梯……他一瘸一拐地走来走去，东瞧瞧西望望，终于在一堆刚被砸到稀巴烂的石柱碎渣里找到了想要的东西。</p><p>示意比利把一块较为平坦的水泥石搬过来后，弗莱迪站在旁边，显得有点拉不下脸，似乎接下来的“命令”让他觉得有损尊严。哎，现在比利可是超级英雄理论的完美实践范本！你那又卑微又透明的自尊算得了什么？弗莱迪尝试给自己打气，他清了清嗓子，红着脸向比利开口：“我……我爬不上去，你要把我抱起来。”</p><p>“什么？”其实比利听到了，但他还是忍住笑假装听不见。</p><p>“我说，你要把我抱到石头上，这样我才够得着你的身高，火花手指队长。”</p><p>比利做了个鬼脸，走过去才发现他不知道该如何抱起矮自己快一半的小男孩，公主抱？不行，看上去有点变态，像抱住一堆书那样？怕不是要被当做恋童癖抓起来。直到弗莱迪打几声响指，比利才像抓住了机智的小灯泡，与其说想到好主意，还不如说是他的超级英雄大脑终于发现了自己的多虑。</p><p>于是，弗莱迪像只小霍比特人那样被比利单手提起来，轻轻地放到石头上，这样，他和壮汉比利差不多高了。好吧，还是有一段距离的。</p><p>“接下来要干嘛？”比利问。</p><p>弗莱迪松松脖子，又深呼吸好几次，他不停地自言自语，什么你能行，你可以，不就是——</p><p>就是什么？</p><p>沙赞魔法真的不能提高智商，比利第二次对此给予了肯定。他完全料不到接下来发生的事情，弗莱迪的动作太快了，但又不至于快到他看不清，等他终于反应过来时，刚刚的一切又像放慢了好几倍速度重新在脑海里回放。比利甚至能看清弗莱迪凑近的脸，男孩的五官快拧到一块去，嘴抿成细线，在即将触碰的一瞬间又微微撅起。尽管停留不到两秒的时间，但比利的脑内回放将这个吻无限延长，他闻到番茄酱的味道，然而他今天根本没吃午饭。</p><p>比利后退几步，捂着嘴，一副难受到快要哭出来的表情让原本抱头躲避的弗莱迪爆发一阵狂笑。</p><p>“好家伙！我还以为你会给我来一记闪电魔掌呢。怎么样？”弗莱迪瞪大眼睛问道。</p><p>“什么怎么样？！”比利用力地抹了抹嘴，现在番茄酱的味道和弗莱迪嘴唇的柔软触感已经挥之不去了。“你是不是脑子抽了啊？无缘无故亲我干什么？”</p><p>“让你受刺激啊！电影里面都这么演的。”弗莱迪耸耸肩，“你现在感到羞耻吗？”</p><p>“何止是羞耻，我巴不得灌上两大瓶遗忘药水，如果有这种东西的话。我现在可是年轻的成年人！你站在石头上突然亲我，别提有多……该死的！”</p><p>“那你为什么还不隐身？感到羞耻，于是想要逃避，于是就能激发隐身超能力，每一步都没问题啊。什么都没发生……那我不就白亲了？”弗莱迪的脸色刷一下变得惨白，“我还没亲过别人呢！”</p><p>“我也没有！”比利生气地补上一句。</p><p> </p><p>  2</p><p>比利决定一个晚上都不理弗莱迪，他需要时间来洗掉那个吻，但两人住在一个房间让这件事变得难上加难，所幸弗莱迪不像往日那样说个没完，他看上去也陷入了某种复杂的情绪之中，很早就爬上床了。</p><p>一直到后半夜，比利都没有睡着。各种事情在脑子里涌出又交缠，他一会儿想到母亲，一会儿又是那个阴暗冰冷的殿堂和披头散发的老人，沙赞的力量来得猝不及防，他将其作为上帝给自己失去母亲的补偿，因此也就更加心安理得。一想到弗莱迪的白痴行为，安抚神经的最后一丝睡意也消失殆尽，也就在这时，上铺的床突然吱吱呀呀，表示它的主人正翻来覆去，也同样没睡着。几声动静过后，比利知道弗莱迪下来了。</p><p>“比利！”弗莱迪压低声音叫唤，见下铺的人没动静，又弹出手指戳了一下。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“我看你睡着了没有。”</p><p>“我睡着了。”比利吐槽道，“现在说话的是我的被子。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，”弗莱迪假笑几声，“非常有趣。”</p><p>“所以有何指示，弗里曼教授？”</p><p>“你先坐起来。”</p><p>比利撑着床坐了起来，黑暗中他看不清弗莱迪的脸，只隐约捕捉到更加漆黑的影子在床边坐了下来，脚边的床垫也因此陷进去了一点儿。</p><p>“我想跟你道歉，比利。”他的态度十分诚恳，一点也不像他平时的样子，比利原本已经松了一口气，但弗莱迪的下一句话让他深感不妙。</p><p> “你要知道，一切都是为了能让你更好认清自己——”</p><p>再一次的反应迟钝，代价就是让弗莱迪的计划得逞。比利这次真切地感受到弗莱迪的唇，像烤过的棉花糖，绵软之中又稍稍裹挟着坚硬感；他呼吸的热气喷到脸上，牛奶特有的气息取代了番茄酱的味道，比利惊讶地发觉自己并不反感，也正因为这样，持续的冲击得以找到发泄的出口，控制着手一把将弗莱迪推到床底下。</p><p>“哎哟！”弗莱迪惨叫一声，“疼死我了！”</p><p>“你是不是疯了？”比利竭力遏制住因愤怒而提高的音调，“别以为我不敢揍你！”</p><p>“我……我只是想看看你恢复过来后还有没有超能力，啊，你怎么还是没有隐身？”</p><p>“成千上万种方法，你就选择再亲我一次？弗莱迪·弗里曼，你是不是喜欢我？”</p><p>“谁喜欢你！”弗莱迪连忙回答，庆幸黑灯瞎火的比利看不见他早已红成草莓色的脸，他暗骂自己是个傻瓜，的确，那么多测试的方法，他偏偏又选了最说不清道不明的。</p><p>“我要睡了，真的！”</p><p>弗莱迪连滚带爬回到床上，他在想自己的心跳声是不是已经大到比利都听得见了。</p><p>“晚安。”沉默片刻后，他悄咪咪地说。</p><p>又过了许久，下铺幽幽的声音也给他道了声晚安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>弗莱迪差一点就要抓住比利飞到大气层，再把他一脚踹回到地面。不过拥有了沙赞力量的男孩并没有选择这么做，他看着比利报复成功后得意的嘴脸，一下子又想起那两个绝对不带任何感情，只具有测试性质的吻。</p><p>“老兄，你一定要这样对我吗？”弗莱迪装作一脸嫌弃地抹几下湿润的嘴唇。</p><p>“我只不过想看看你有没有隐身的超能力，”比利嘿嘿嘿笑着，“看来你也没有啊。”</p><p>“你……我们现在可是两个穿着制服的壮汉，你不觉得在这种情况下亲吻很…..有暗示性吗？”</p><p>“什么暗示？”</p><p>弗莱迪作出一个S-E-X-Y嘴型。</p><p>“而且我们还是一家人呢，我的好弟弟。”比利眨眨眼。</p><p>“你们够了没？”在一旁的玛丽终于忍不住打断两人了，“别像对新婚夫妇那样打情骂俏了好吗？”</p><p>弗莱迪给比利竖了个中指，他一点儿也没有生气，所以跑过去给超人和蝙蝠侠解释的时候，看上去甚至还有些高兴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>